


Assassin in the Office

by Flamesilocks



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Trans Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesilocks/pseuds/Flamesilocks
Summary: What business does an assassin have in the office? Well, doing what his master wishes, of course.Please check the tags before reading.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 30





	Assassin in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is a modern magic AU. Xemnas is an immortal dragon, Saix is a werewolf/shapeshifter with longevity, and Axel is a demon like an incubus/succubus.
> 
> I edited this myself, and while writing I kept swapping between tenses, so... sorry if I missed some of the edits that it needed for that. I pretty much exclusively write sex, but this is on the higher end of my kink spectrum, so... here we go. Hello AO3!
> 
> This drabble features a FTM Axel. I will start by saying I am FTM myself, and am personally somewhat uncomfortable with using anatomically incorrect ways to describe mine or anyone else’s bodies. This fic will use the words ‘clit’ ‘clitoris’ ‘vagina’ and ‘cunt’ to describe the applicable parts of Axel’s anatomy. If you are offended by the usage of these words, I’m sorry, but this drabble is not for you.
> 
> ~*~

From the other side of Xemnas’ desk, it didn’t look much different than one might expect of an executive’s desk. It was solid, dark wood, elegantly designed and not overly lavish or gaudy, a lighter metal cage is atop the wood, still solid, black iron that had a simple pattern etched into it. This metal piece had been an addition to the desk, the original wooden top had been cut into and fitted with cushion, with just enough space for a person to fit their torso within comfortably.

This little nook was where Axel, a demon of sorts in Xemnas’ service for so long he almost didn’t remember a time he wasn’t, has been resting since just before seven am--because Saix wasn’t at the office at that time, but arrived soon after, and he always arrived precisely at seven am every day. Axel knew that Xemnas had a meeting with Xigbar about security in one of their buildings at nine. But only paperwork until then, and Xigbar hadn’t yet arrived. Axel thought he might lose his mind. It was very dark in the desk, just a little bit of light coming in from the office and the windows behind the desk. He had nothing to occupy himself but his thoughts, the throbbing of his sex, and Xemnas inside him. 

Xemnas has him seated with his legs tucked neatly over the older man’s. A towel rests over Xemnas’ lap--despite being aligned to fire as he is, Axel is not only unusually messy when he comes, but also produces a large amount of slick. It makes penetration much easier--even with as well endowed as his lovers are--but it would be less than discreet if he made a mess on Xemnas’ very nice and surely very expensive pants during their play today. Xemnas always wore nice suits, sleek and well fitted. Axel wore them sometimes too, but today he was wearing a dress that went down to his knees, black with a light chiffon underskirt. It had short sleeves that hung off his shoulders, and a black corset, tied with red lacing. Black stockings went up to his thighs, held in place by red ribbons. He wore a pair of red mary janes. His long red hair was worn straight today, and not in its usual spikes--less likely to get messed up that way while he was tucked under the desk. Besides the fact that both his lovers enjoyed it when Axel showed off his legs, it’s also practical to wear a skirt for their purposes today… the corset is decidedly less practical, but thoroughly appreciated in the way it hugs Axel’s torso.

Every few minutes, Axel tightens himself around Xemnas, keeping the larger man hard. He lets his mind drift to wherever it suits him--thoughts of later, when Xemnas would have his way with him, of later still when a jealous—even if he enjoyed seeing Xemnas and Axel together—Saix would hopefully do the same when Axel would leave Xemnas’ office--Saix’s desk was just outside, and he knew nothing of their little game today. Then he lets his mind settle a little with thoughts of what they’ll have for dinner, what new movies are coming out. How Vexen might scream if he set his hair on fire—again.

At some point he hears a soft beep, then Saix’s voice from the phone. “Shall I send Xigbar in, Sir?” He asks, and Axel clenches tightly around Xemnas as the silver shifts, reaching to push the button to respond. It hadn’t happened yet, but Axel regularly tried to make Xemnas lose his composure when they were doing things like this. Xemnas’ response is smooth and unperturbed, as slow and steady as it ever was, like Axel hadn’t done a thing, “Yes, send him in.”

A moment later there’s a light rapping of knuckles on wood, then the office door opens. Axel knows that Saix was the one who opened it, and he recognises the light, barely audible footsteps that follow as belonging to Xigbar. Axel listens for the first few minutes as Xigbar and Xemnas talk, then decides he isn’t interested. Xigbar was his teacher when it came to his assassin work, but security and bureaucratics weren’t interesting to either of them. However despite this, Xemnas trusted Xigbar more than anyone else in their Organisation. Almost ironically, since Xigbar was far from trustworthy to most people. Axel supposed it just made sense to keep Xigbar clued in on things—he’d probably find out about it on his own otherwise. Better to not give him easy blackmail.

No longer listening to the conversation, Axel begins rhythmically working his inner walls around Xemnas, controlling the temperature inside himself to give the illusion of thrusting or being stroked. Twenty minutes of sublime torture for Xemnas he was sure. Then he hears the ruffling of papers. Then Xemnas  _ stands _ with his cock being pressed hard into Axel. The redhead struggles to stay quiet as Xemnas grinds hard against his cervix. There was still nothing visible from the other side of the desk, it was tall enough to keep them covered. So consumed by the sensation of Xemnas inside him, he only vaguely notices the sound of footsteps retreating followed by the door opening and closing.

Axel can’t help the little sigh as Xemnas draws back, easing the pressure inside the fire spirit. A moan is ripped from him at the thrust that soon follows though, digging his fingers back into the cushion as Xemnas started to fuck him in earnest, making the desk shake just slightly from the force behind each movement. Axel feels the silver swell inside him—then feels him cumming. 

It was very brief, but as Xemnas draws back—pulling out of Axel with a wet noise—and sits back down, repositioning the towel… Axel distinctly feels victorious, even though he hadn’t cum himself. Strong hands grab his hips and draw him back, sliding him onto Xemnas’ still semi-hard shaft once more, then further still, Xemnas holding the redhead securely as he pulls Axel out of the desk. Pressing Axel’s back against that broader chest, a hand swiftly dips under Axel’s skirts. 

Axel murmurs his pleasure, feeling lips on his neck and fingers against his clit. He can’t move, just accept the thickness inside him and the pleasure from his filled out clit, shuddering when Xemnas starts to stroke up and down the inch length of it. He lasts only a few minutes, before he’s throbbing around the large girth within him, legs twitching slightly, pleased little noises bubbling from his lips. No waterworks though, and soon he relaxes back in Xemnas’ lap, not quite going slack around the thickness still inside him. Xemnas draws out of him shortly after, wiping both of them with a towel and giving Axel a few moments to relax. Xemnas sits the redhead down in his lap with his cock nestled between Axel’s folds.

Axel knows they aren’t done, but enjoys the small break, turning his head and sharing a few leisurely kisses with the sliver. He enjoys the vaguely dirty image of Xemnas’ cock between his legs, his skirt pulled up obscenely high and bunched near his hips “Your next meeting is with Vexen, right?” Axel questions with idle curiosity after a reasonable amount of time had gone by.

“Mm. Yes. Soon, too, so let us get you repositioned.”

Getting back under the desk and into the nook takes only a few moments, Axel reaches into it and eases himself inside before relaxing against the cushion. He lets Xemnas adjust his lower body, legs settled back above the silver’s.

Xemnas gently rubs the redheads lower back and hips, occupying himself with touching Axel until his phone made that chime again and Saix indicated that Vexen was there, sending him in with Xemnas’ permission.

Axel doesn’t even try to listen as the scientist begins to speak, but doesn’t try to distract Xemnas this time. Research was one of the most critical aspects of the business, and Axel knew better. Even if Vexen was agitating to the extreme, he can’t be distracting Xemnas from the meeting. So he does his best to tune out Vexen’s haughty voice, at first flexing and squeezing his inner muscles every now and then, to keep Xemnas hard. But he ultimately starts to drift off, almost dozing as Vexen goes on and on.

He startles to awareness with a sharp slap on his ass, jolting and smacking his head against the desk. Xemnas slips out of him as his hips jerk--and Axel is briefly aware of the fact that he was definitely soft if he fell out so easily. His skirt is bunched up around his hips. He gasps as more smacks come, making him fidget as his skin stings and burns. He counts twelve spankings, and his knees feel weak when Xemnas stops—and it’s not from pain. The silver has an arm around him to keep him from falling, and now guides Axel back out of the desk and makes him sit on his knees under the desk. Xemnas has definitely softened completely, and Axel  _ knows _ he’s in trouble. Amber eyes leer down at him, and Axel lowers his own gaze submissively.

“Use only your mouth, fix your mistake,” comes the chilly order, and then with a few quick, purposeful, motions he’s being held between Xemnas’ legs and the chair, the silver’s knees over his shoulders. 

Axel doesn’t waste any time, beginning by breathing warm air out over the length before him. He flicks his tongue against the tip, then kisses it. He curls his tongue beneath it and sucks just the head into his mouth, working his tongue against it. He never cares about the taste of himself, doesn’t show a drop of distaste at it. 

It doesn’t take much more for the beginnings of a new erection to form. Axel coaxes more blood flow with his tongue, and the warm cavern of his mouth. As Xemnas gets harder, Axel can take more in, work over more skin. Soon enough his partner is fully at attention for him, and he takes as much into his mouth as he can—fully ready to properly service the silver. He’s stopped by a hand on the back of his head, and peers up at Xemnas. He’s not being forced further or off, just being held in place. Realising he’d lost the privilege of having Xemnas in his cunt, he smoothly allows himself to be tucked back completely under the desk, so he was totally concealed as he held Xemnas’ cock in his mouth. He works his tongue against the underside, wanting to please the silver. Every few moments he has to swallow, providing more stimulation. He knows not to move, and avoids making noise because it won’t be long before Xemnas has another meeting.

Axel is correct about someone else coming in, but wrong about it being a meeting. A knock at the door comes and he hears the familiar footsteps of his other lover entering the room. Saix walks lightly and confidently like Xigbar, but unlike him his steps are purposeful and quick. Axel flushes with embarrassment and the arousal that came with the potential of being caught—even if he’s certain Saix already figured out what was going on—he stays as still as he can, swallowing only when he absolutely must do so. The two above him talk about some paperwork, for what feels like forever, but Axel isn’t really processing it over the raging of his pulse in his ears. So he nearly chokes as Saix moves to come around the desk, and wonders if he shouldn’t pull off—but Xemnas keeps him in place firmly with the legs over his shoulders. Neither Xemnas or Saix is speaking now, and Axel can’t see what’s happening—but then he hears the clink of a belt, a zipper coming undone, and the rustle of fabric. Finally Xemnas pulls out of his mouth and moves his legs from over Axel, rolling back in his chair. Axel sees Saix move between them—well, just his legs—and watches, growing impossibly aroused, as Xemnas takes the lube from his desk drawer and starts to prep Saix with his fingers, his other hand gently stroking and rubbing at the thick length just before Axel’s eyes. So Axel of course can see Saix getting hard from the stimulation, horribly tempting him, but he hasn’t been told to do anything so he just sits with his hands in his lap and  _ watches _ . The last thing he wants is to be punished and excluded from any further fun.

Xemnas stands, and Axel hears the sound of plastic being torn but can’t  _ see _ what’s happening. There’s the sound of the lube being squeezed--it’s almost empty--then finally Axel watches Xemnas push Saix against the desk, and Axel shivers as he hears the wolf moan softly at being pushed around. Another moan, louder, as Xemnas pushes into him with a series of short, slow thrusts, ever deeper until he’s fully sheathed. Axel’s mouth feels simultaneously dry and like he’s about to drool as he watches Xemnas start to move his hips in powerful, long thrusts. Saix braces himself to take it, cock hard and hanging in Axel’s face, knot red and swollen. He can’t see either of their faces, so he has nowhere to direct his desperate expression. He can feel slick between his legs, feel his sex aching for a piece of the carnal act before him. 

It feels like an eternity that he’s watching Xemnas’ balls smack into Saix’s, hearing said blue haired man gasp and moan, barely audible. Each thrust coaxing a little pre to dribble out of the werewolf’s cock down onto the towel on the ground over Axel’s splayed skirt. Finally Xemnas stops, withdrawing from Saix. Both of them back up a few paces

“Axel, stand,” comes Xemnas’ order, and the redhead hastens to obey, sliding out from under the desk and to his feet. Saix and Xemnas move him around until he’s between them. He feels hot wherever they touch him, he  _ loves _ being manhandled. Saix’s lower back presses against the desk, and Xemnas stands before him, once they have him where they want him. He gasps as Saix lifts him up with ease, spreading his legs for Xemnas to see as his back is pressed against the bluenet’s chest. Xemnas helps, holding his skirt and keeping it from getting caught between Axel and Saix’s legs. 

Xemnas takes the lube and works more into his fingers. He does it slowly, maintaining eye contact with Axel the entire time, then he begins to work them into Axel’s ass, stretching him out steadily. Axel drops his head back against Saix’s shoulder and moans his appreciation. Xemnas stretches him to three fingers, before withdrawing and shortly Axel feels the head of an erection against his readied hole. Saix lowers him down and Axel feels the hips beneath him move and arch—pushing that length inside the redhead, working with gravity to let it all go in one smooth, slow motion. Axel loves the slight burn of being penetrated with the less preparation, and groans as Saix lets him rest once he’s taken the man in all the way to the top of his thickened knot.

Saix starts to steadily fuck him at Xemnas’ motion to begin, and Axel lifts his arms to wrap back around Saix as he just revels in the sensation of being slowly taken. He’s acutely aware of Xemnas moving though, watches him remove the condom he’d put on, then take the towel from earlier and wipe himself off thoroughly. The silver settles in his chair, leaning his cheek against a hand with the elbow propped up on the arm of his chair. Axel loves being watched like this, likes seeing Xemnas jerking himself off as Saix is fucking him. Saix briefly pauses his motions to loosen Axel’s corset, giving him a little more breathing room before he starts to thrust again, holding him up with his legs spread, basically just rutting into him shallowly.

Xemnas doesn’t just watch this for much longer, a few minutes of doing so and then he stands, hooking his arms under Axel’s legs as well. Axel curls the fingers of one hand around Xemnas’ tie, and drops his other hand down to take hold of the silver and guide him into his available entrance, shivering as the head easily parts his folds. Wet and aroused as he is—and aided by what is probably the last of the lube—Xemnas easily bottoms out in him. Neither of his lovers move for a moment as his toes curl in his heels and he takes time to adjust. Then without warning, both start to thrust into him, and all he can do is hang on for dear life. Neither of them are going particularly fast  _ or _ making particularly long thrusts, but Axel can’t decide if that’s a blessing or a curse as they grind into all his sensitive places with what feels like meticulous detail. It feels exquisite but also leaves him craving more—he did so love it hard and fast. Lips part and he gasps his breaths in, green eyes half closed and focused on Xemnas’ harvest orange ones, catching the way his bangs bounced back and forth with every moment. 

Any awareness of time leaves him, but he is aware of Saix’s knot pressing against his back entrance with each thrust and clenches around both his lovers as the thought of it being forced inside him flits through his mind. As though reading his desires, Xemnas pushes forward harder suddenly, making Saix essentially sit on the desk, and using that brace to push Axel down until his tight hole stretched enough to let the thickest part of Saix’s knot pass into him, the rest of it following easily, binding Axel to Saix for the time being as his body reflexively clenched around the very base of the thick cock in his ass. He hears Saix loose pleased growls behind him, and then teeth are in his bare shoulder. Saix braces himself, and begins to forcefully move his hips, rutting into Axel until the redhead feels cum start to flood his insides, neatly locked inside him by the knot. All the while Xemnas never stops ravaging Axel’s cunt, having picked up speed. Axel might wonder if it’s possible for a demon to ascend to heaven, were he more capable of coherent thought at the moment. He’s dazed, mouth hanging open, eyes unfocused. He mewls out lewdly as Saix starts to play with his clit, and it’s only seconds before his body shakes with orgasm. Xemnas thrusts harshly into him as Axel’s inner walls start squeezing around him intensely. Pressing hard into Axel’s cervix, Xemnas releases as well, filling him for the second time that day. Saix presses idle kisses to Axel’s neck as the other two start to come back to themselves. Xemnas grinds into Axel, making the demon groan from the overstimulation. 

They’re then left to wait until Saix’s knot went down enough to separate him and Axel, and in the meanwhile no words are said, just quiet kisses littered over the redhead’s neck and shoulders and face by both his partners. Xemnas pulls out, and Axel closes his eyes, resting against Saix, content as he could be. He can hear Xemnas moving around, feels the towel wiping his front down.

After almost half an hour, he’s roused by the feeling of fingers stretching his ass open, and squirms a little as Xemnas pulls him off Saix’s cock, and immediately vices down around the emptiness once the bluenet pulls free of him, trying to make sure none of the cum inside him dribbled out. Only a few drops come out before Xemnas puts a plug into him and draws his panties tight up to keep it in. 

“Thanks,” purrs the redhead with a grin, wrapping his arms around Xemnas’ neck as Saix lets go of him and he’s then completely in Xemnas’ hold. The two of them sink into the chair, Xemnas lightly rubbing the redhead’s sides. Axel can hear Saix finding his underwear and pants, the soft clink of the belt as he tightens it once they’re on. Axel looks up and behind him as he feels hands hook around his chest, and he shares a leisurely kiss with Saix, then watches as Saix moves to the side to share a more brief one with Xemnas.

“I’m getting back to work now,” he says, “you have an interview in an hour,  _ please _ send Axel home before then.” 

Axel pouts at him. “Aw come on Sai, if he’s gotta do an interview can’t I come sit in your lap instead?” He purrs, even as Saix gives him what looks like a very dry expression--but Axel knows it’s one of heated contemplation. Whether for how he might end Axel’s life, or on how tantalising the idea is--then the wolf turns on his heel and leaves the office, fixing his hair and tie. Axel looks back to Xemnas, and already knows begging him to let him stay is pointless, so he circles his finger beneath the silver’s loosened tie, before beginning to slowly put his jacket and tie back in place. “Come home soon, mm?”

He starts to gently fix that silver hair as well, then gasps as a hand gropes between his legs. “Keep it all inside you, and don’t touch yourself until Saix and I are home, and I promise we’ll give you what you need.”

Axel groans softly, trying to grind down into that hand until it’s pulled away, then sighs softly “cruel,” he huffs “but I can live with that.” He chuckles a bit, then sighs, “mm, wasn’t so bad when you had me out doing the dirty work more often… you sure you wouldn’t rather me suck some random nobody dry than put up with my constant horniness?”

Xemnas growls, and Axel shivers, then moans as Xemnas leans up and digs teeth into his throat, breaking the skin, then sitting back and letting it bleed “you will touch only who I instruct you to touch.”

“Hah, fuck, sir yes sir,” Axel purrs, then lets himself be coaxed out of Xemnas’ lap, stepping back so he could stand, he smiles as the silver dabs at the blood on his skin with a kerchief. He has two bite marks, one on either shoulder, and it’s plain he couldn’t be happier.

“Go home, I will see you later.” 

Axel sighs as dramatically as he dares—Xemnas didn’t have quite as much patience for his dramatics as Saix did—but ascents to that command. He adjusts his dress and stockings, fidgeting with his hair as he moves around the desk towards the door. As he opens it, he gives a little wave over his shoulder, steps out and curls a wicked smirk in the direction of Saix, which only grows as Saix pointedly looks away from him. Axel knows him well enough to know it’s not from any anger or disgust. And just like that, Axel’s already looking forward to that evening, thinking once more how lucky he was to have such exceptional lovers, a spring in his step as he makes his way home.


End file.
